carminitefandomcom-20200213-history
Tear
Tear grew up in the Fire Nation of Novis, however at the age of 22 moved to Nimwe, feeling the pull of the ocean guiding her. She began work as a waitress in the local restaurant. In addition, she would record people’s choices and feedback of the dishes and log them down for future reference. Tear felt as if she were talking to people through a sheet of glass, constantly seeing them, but never able to actually communicate to them. Tear felt frustrated, and unhappy with her position in life, yet she felt a strong sense of duty to her job and thus stayed. At her job, Tear worked closely with the undead, as they did much of the heavy lifting, sometimes beyond their capabilities. After months of watching their poor treatment, Tear finally asked the owner why he mistreated them so badly. She was shocked to learn the restaurant owner was unconcerned for their lives, saying “we can always raise more. It’s not as if they’re actual people.” Horrified, Tear went to the authorities immediately, as mistreatment of the undead is considered a crime. However tear soon learned “mistreatment” could be interpreted as a lot of things, and the case was dismissed. Extremely angered, Tear continued to argue with law enforcement until they agreed to assign someone to the case. The case was eventually taken on by a genasi named Dewdrop. At the sight of his presence, the owner fled, and Dewdrop quickly lost him. Dewdrop apologized to Tear, saying it was his first actual case. Tear forgave him, but was angered that more could not have been done. The restaurant was shut down and Tear was left jobless in a nation she was unfamiliar with. Homesick, Tear began to make her way back home, deciding to all the whole experience a wash. However, she was stopped in Aeris by a genasi on the street. He told her he was a model scout and if she was planning on staying in Aeris for enough time to have a meeting with the company. Tear agreed, and met with the modeling company the next day where she was immediately hired. Tear found herself in the same position as she had been in before. Although she began to emass a small fanbase, she never felt connected to people. Sketches of her in various stores’ clothing were posted all over Carminite. Everyone knew her face, and she had never felt more alone. Word had begun to spread all over Carminite of an earth Genasi named Quartz, campaigning for more rights for the undead. Remembering her time in the restaurant, Tear initially said she supported his cause when asked. However, she eventually tracked down Quartz, offering to help him, saying she could log and keep track of the public’s opinion. Quartz was grateful for the help and agreed. The campaign began to take up more and more of Tear’s time, and she began using her position as a celebrity to address the people of Carminite. Although Quartz did a lot of the speeches, Tear became one of the faces of the movement. It was also at this time Tear met another water genasi named Drizzle. It was the first time in a while that someone had treated her like a person, not a celebrity. Tear also admired his kind heart, and dedication to a nonviolent approach to the campaign. The two began dating and, on their one year anniversary, Drizzle surprised Tear with a pendent, he had engraved himself. On it were two hands pressed together in front of a waterfall with the phrase “There's plenty of water in the universe without life, but nowhere is there life without water” along the edges. Tear was so overjoyed, she proposed to him on the spot. Drizzle said yes. Currently, the two are still campaigning for undead rights together.